leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard99^6
Name: Wizard99^6 Title(s):The Librarian, Summoner Gender/Species:Male, Cybernetically Augmented Human Profession:Librarian of Xelnor Library in Zaun, Summoner Home:Zaun Affiliations:Zaun (Hextech, born and raised), Bilgewater (Nyroth hired researcher and mercenary. Hey, books cost $$$) Background: Other than having an above average talent in the magical arts, there was little special about 'Wizard's' childhood. Of course, he was nicknamed such due to always playing the wizard in the early childhood games of Swords and Sorcery, and the 99^6 was to set himself apart when he got older and the nickname was permanently affixed as his new name. He lived with an alchemist mother and a father that worked in the factories, as part of the middle-ish class. Attended the Institute of War for schooling due to magical aptitude, and with the money gained, purchased and now manages the Xelnor Library in Zaun. The League is a practical way to put his magical skills to the test, and gives him great opportunity to learn as much as he can. This knowledge will be made into a book that he will add to the library at some point, but not yet. Mercenary-like in that he is willing to take other sides for good pay, but only if they are worth fighting for, and not absurdly evil or oppressively 'good.' Appearance: Dirty blonde hair, extremely messy and almost shoulder length. 6'2'', but also incredibly lanky. Not uncommon for jokes about whether he or Fiddlesticks is thinner. Glasses with one side that doubles as one of those extendable parts to examine something in more detail, or at a further range. Fashion disaster. If he wears anything in color, it is with bright neon hues. Otherwise, a labcoat or bulky overcoat. Left arm is cybernetic. Typically uses it to store additional data, especially in places like bars where the notes may be damaged. Always carries a notebook with multiple pages sticking out, and a satchel where he stores multiple notebooks, and minor alchemical concoctions. Personality: Vocal about opinions, but doesn't mind listening to others if they have valid reasons for their own viewpoint. Prefers to follow, but point others in the right direction. Undying curiousity, has a thirst for knowledge that cannot be sated, especially involving magic, nature, and techmaturgy. Librarian in the Xelnor library in Zaun. Quiet, difficulty interacting with new people. Surprisingly eco-friendly, coming from Zaun. Has no tolerance for those that treat knowledge lightly. Doesn't believe in backstabbing others, unless they clearly backstabbed/planned to first. Otherwise desires positive relations with other factions and summoners in order to create a more erudite and learned future. Skills and Summoner Preferences: Interestingly plays ADCs with a bit of caution, while being more aggressive as a support. Prefers the bot lane, mid if unavailable, but usually just fills. Nautilus is a giant suit of armor! How interesting these dark energies are, and f***ing awesome! Jinx is a chaotic ball of fun, but Caitlyn also has some good ol' methodical precision. Leona and Thresh and good supports that show the other ADC who's boss. Viktor is leaning in the right way with his evolution, but it still needs work. Brand can unleash the pyromania in anyone, and it's lovely to watch those insects burn! Category:Human (Augumented)